1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for curling analysis and a curling game analysis system using the same capable of recording and analyzing data of a curling game.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Curling refers to a game in which a flat stone is slid on ice by a broom (a comb-like object) to be placed within a target so as to acquire a score. The game was begun in Scotland and has been actively conducted since the 16th century. An early stone was a large stone with a hole for a finger. However, in the 1800s, iron was used in place of the stone. The iron of 100 lb (45.4 kg) or more was been used. In 1838, Grand Caledonian curling Club was established in Scotland, and was the basis of merging into the International Curling Club.
In a curling game system, there are two teams each including four players. In a rink having a length of 42.1 m and a width of 4.3 m, a team and an opposing team alternately slide two stones toward a target inside a circle called a house, and acquire a score based on a degree of proximity of the stone to the target. The stone has a weight of 20 kg or less, a circumference of 91.4 cm or less, and a height of 11.4 cm. One game includes 10 ends or 12 ends, one end includes 16 times, and winning or losing is determined based on a score.